Training (CCW)
To gain other benefits along with Skills & Competencies, see Circles. Skills and trades can be self-taught, or can be acquired outside traditional settings. Maybe your character found an old soldier willing to teach them how to swing an axe. Perhaps their mother learned to quilt as a hobby and passed on the expertise. In any case, below you will find a relatively comprehensive list of the >>Skills & Competencies your character might train in. You can choose as many as you have points for, and are welcome to suggest more. Skills & Competencies will be critical in-game to pass checkpoints, craft items, make money, impress other characters, and survive ordeals creatively. You will note that at the moment, Skills really only differ from Competencies in one major way: Skills have up to three different levels to them, depending on how advanced you want that Skill to be. Competencies have one price--you either have them or you don’t. Instructions Peruse the Skills and Competencies below and note their costs. The number of points you have to spend will depend on your character’s age and class. Remember that you may save points and gain other benefits by joining Circles first. Skill Levels Skills may be purchased at three levels: Fundamental ©, Standard (B), and Advanced (A). Each Skill Level includes lower levels, so no need to buy Silversmithing C in order to buy Silversmithing B. You may Upgrade skills you relieve from Circles by applying the difference in points between your current and desired level. Some skills Require other skills, as indicated in the notes. That is, in order to buy them, you must also buy the prerequisite skill or skills. This is distinguished from the word Replace, which denotes that this skill takes the place of another skill. You only have to buy one to receive the benefits of both. Also note the difference between skills that cost 0''' points and skills that are marked '''n/a. Where skills points are non-applicable, the skill level is simply not available. Either the skill is inherent in all characters at C, or the skill is not complex enough to require the A level. Skills that cost 0 points do require training, but the training time is negligible. While the cost is free, you must consciously make the decision to add 0pt skills to your character chart. Elite (E) Level skills cannot be bought. You may apply any extra points to an A level skill for the chance of increasing it to an Elite level (contact the game maker). The more points you contribute, the more likely you will reach an Elite Level. If it makes sense, you may also try to elevate a Competency to Elite Level. The Skills and Competencies you purchase here will contribute to your MetaScores, overarching stats that may act like skills in certain situations. Your MetaScores will include: Fitness, Intellect, Resourcefulness, Magic, Artistry, Charisma. Specializations Many skills have Specializations within them—variations or advanced forms of the skill that have no extra cost. Indeed some skills, such as musical instruments, are inherently specialized. That is, you must pick a specific instrument to acquire the skill. Some skills may be Geographically or Culturally Specific (or dependent), meaning that the skill will automatically take on a unique specialization based on where your character has lived and what cultures they were raised in. For example, low level Herbalism will only provide knowledge of plants in areas you are familiar with. A select few skills are specific to Professions or States. Education General Education Languages Formal study. Includes Basic Literacy in the language. For informal learning, see Places. Major tongues: Sunyan, Magal, Basal Vadran, Western Sayrhoul. '' ''Celthestan tongues: Avonish, Wacunues, Dahaender, Mahdradi, Onosh Dialects '' ''Classical tongues: Noble Vadran, Middle Sunyan, Ancient Dalceric, Lyceric, Classical Sayrhoul, Nayaday, Old Evintine, Adenn, Old Bauyun Literate Competencies Academics All require Basic Schooling. Feel free to suggest additional schools and fields of study. Sets: Education Magic For more information on magic and magic users, see article: Arcanists & Occultists General Magic Mage Studies All require Basic Schooling Mage Disciplines All require Basic Schooling and at least Maesetics C. Historical Enchantment Rare. Specific to race and culture. Consult game maker. Passive Sorcery Must be born with these abilities and they cannot be upgraded. Consult game maker. Active Sorcery Must be born with with Sorcery. Occultism Sets: Magic Arts & Crafts Material Trades ' ''*Folk Trades: Specialized crafting of culturally specific items. Consult Game Maker for options. Find the analagous trade here and use those prices. **Forger Trades: Subtract 1 from C Level Skills, 3 from B, and 5 from A. May also purchase an A Level skill for 10 points in order to sell black market A Level items or to forge Elite crafts. '''Fine Arts **Forger Arts: Subtract 1 from C Level Skills, 2 from B, and 4 from A. May also purchase an A Level skill for 10 points (5 for Poetry and Calligraphy) in order to sell black market A Level items or to forge Elite crafts. Performance Skills and Architecture cannot be Forged. Popular Arts Traditional Arts Artistic Competencies Specialty Trades Estate & Country Culinary Skills Specific to culture, though at the B and A Levels one may specialize in additional cuisines. May also specialize in proprietary recipes or methods at A Level. Haute Cuisines: Sunyan, Belledosian, Lycarian, Galnean Wilderist Skills Bestiary Breaking, training, and caring for animals. Keeping skills replace riding. Wilderist Competencies Domestic Competencies Cottage Trades Agriculture & Livestock Commerce & Modernity Capitalist Skills All require Basic Schooling. Improved by Politics and Bureaucracy. Applied Sciences All require Basic Schooling Design Reporting All require Basic Schooling New Media Modernist Trades Labour Organizing Service & Vice ' Crime ' Illicit Crafts Espionage Greatly improved with Basic Schooling. Statecraft Generally require basic schooling, with the exception of Politics. Air & Sea Command Improved by Charting & Navigating. All skills are specific to vessel type. Air & Seafaring Sets: Service & Vice Combat & Sport ''' '''Sport Weaponry Close Combat Martial Arts: Sunyan, Makalan, Inner Mozran, Wrestling Armor Types Wearing armor can provide protection, but can also curb mobility and speed, as well as increase fatigue. Additional training is required to fight with medium and heavy armor. Battle Tactics While anyone is capable of these tactics, special training can provide an extra edge in especially delicate operations. All require Weaponry, Close Combat, or Magic, except Close Support. Costs are halved at B and A Levels (except Close Support and Counter Mech) Ranged Tactics All require Ranged Weaponry or Magic. Cooperative Tactics Special training and experience in group combat can increase overall effectiveness. Mounted All replace Riding and require Weaponry, Close Combat, or Magic, excluding Mounted Support. Costs are halved at Levels B and A, except for Mounted Support. Sets: Combat